Vecinos
by Shiro Honda OwO9
Summary: La vida de Choromatsu sería simple sino fuera por un nada insignificante detalle: esta enamorado del idiota de su vecino, Osomatsu.


**Hola, si estás apunto de leer esto, aquí están las advertencias (?):**

 **Este fic es chicoxchico, así que si no te gusta no lo leas por tu bien.**

 **Aquí los protagonistas no son hermanos.**

 **Creo que eso es todo, ¡Ah!, créditos a su respectivo autor.**

 **Sin más por el momento, son bienvenidos a leer esta tontería. (?)**

* * *

-Diablos, diablos…-decía Choromatsu mientras se apresuraba en arreglarse.

El joven corría de un lado a otro, cepillaba sus dientes, se colocaba sus zapatos casi cayéndose en el proceso; se detuvo frente al espejo, se dio un último vistazo y dejó salir el aire contenido en sus pulmones antes de salir de su apartamento. Abrió la puerta y la cuenta dio inicio.

Uno, dos, tres…

Y exactamente a las once en punto de la mañana, bajaba por las escaleras un chico con polera roja, bostezaba delatando que recién se había levantado. Su expresión cansada desapareció cuando vio al otro, quien fingía que apenas salía de su apartamento y cerraba su puerta; se acercó con rapidez a él.

-Oh, Choromatsu-kun- dijo en modo de saludo con tono cantarín.

-Hola Osomatsu- intentó sonar casual, aunque la verdad era que lo estaba esperando.

-¿Vas a salir?- preguntó intrigado.

-Sí- asintió mientras se acomodaba en el hombro el cordón de su mochila-, voy camino a mi trabajo.

-Ya veo… ¿quisieras que te acompañe a la parada del bus? Voy a un lugar cerca de ahí- sugirió animado.

Choromatsu rodó los ojos fingiendo fastidio, lo que el chico de rojo pareció no notarlo.

-¿Ya qué?- se encogió de hombros mientras fruncía el ceño con la intención de verse resignado.

Comenzó a caminar y Osomatsu lo siguió, salieron del edificio mientras hablaban de cosas triviales, como del trabajo de Choromatsu, el mayor molestó a Choromatsu por ser fanático de una idol de cabello rosa.

De pronto el joven de ojos verdes se detuvo.

-Se me ha olvidado algo en casa- dijo después de haber palmado los bolsillos de sus pantalones como si no hubiera algo ahí realmente, dio media vuelta y miró hacia el otro-, iré por ello, hasta luego.

El chico de rojo parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreírle.

-Espero que no se te haya olvidado algo como una revista porno- comentó divertido provocando que el menor frunciera molesto el ceño.

-¡N-No es eso, idiota!- gritó sonrojado, entró al edificio y a sus espaldas escuchó como su vecino le gritaba un "hasta pronto".

Entró a su departamento y cerró la puerta tras él, quedó recargado en la puerta, el silencio inundaba su hogar pero no su mente, deslizó su espalda contra la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el piso.

Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, sentía su cara caliente y sus manos estrujaban su pantalón.

Todos los días era lo mismo, salía a la misma hora de su departamento porque a los pocos segundos bajaba del piso superior el inquilino del apartamento 40B.

No importaba el día, si lo tenía libre o no pero siempre, cuando el reloj señalaba las once en punto de la mañana, estaba fuera de su departamento en espera de que el chico de ojos rojos bajará, siempre fingía apenas salir de su departamento y cerrar con llave la puerta para ir rumbo a su trabajo.

Se sentía patético por hacer eso y más cuando el de rojo se demoraba y esperaba verlo bajar para hacer lo de siempre, todo con tal de verlo un par de minutos al día y hablar con él.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo aquello? Aproximadamente tres o cuatro meses y todo era porque hace tiempo su vecino lo había ayudado una noche que volvía tarde del trabajo.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-Que cansado estoy- dijo con fastidio Choromatsu, aquel día no había dejado de atender clientes en el mini súper, lo cual lo estresaba mucho._

 _Caminaba sin prisa por la calle ya que le dolían los pies, el frío clima lo hacía añorar su departamento por lo que decidió apurarse en llegar, tomó un atajo pero era una calle menos transitada y con nula iluminación._

 _Caminó sin preocupación hasta que tres hombres le detuvieron el paso sorpresivamente. Él tragó saliva nervioso, se arrepentía de haber ido por allí._

 _-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo uno de ellos, al parecer el líder.-Un lindo chico pisando mis dominios.- Sonrió de tal forma que el de mirada verde retrocedió un poco._

 _-No son tus dominios idiota, la calle es pública-a pesar del miedo que sentía no podía mantener la boca cerrada._

 _-¿Quién te crees para llamarme idiota?- preguntó molesto mientras lo agarraba de su abrigo, levantó un puño en señal de querer golpearlo._

 _Choromatsu cerró los ojos en espera del golpe temblando ligeramente._

 _-Mire jefe, está asustado-se burló otro._

 _-No eres tan valiente, ¿eh?-sonrió burlón, miró a sus compañeros- Hay que mostrarle quien manda, ¿no?_

 _-Sí- contestaron._

 _Lanzó al chico al piso, Choromatsu intentaría levantarse si no fuera porque miraba aterrado como aquello hombres se le acercaban tronando sus nudillos._

 _El miedo se apodero de él, sentía que moriría ahí mismo pero sus pensamientos pesimistas fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta de un local ser abierta y un chico que salía de ahí._

 _-Que molesto- suspiró-,volví a perder en el pachinko, esperaba ganar algo el día de hoy._

 _Hablaba consigo mismo, guardó su billetera en su pantalón, cuando levantó la mirada lo primero que vio fue al menor en el suelo y los otros tres individuos, todos lo miraban fijamente, Choromatsu suplicando con la mirada que lo ayudara y los hombres molestos como si les estuviera interrumpiendo._

 _Parpadeó un par de veces confundido, luego se acercó a ellos._

 _-Es una agradable noche, ¿no lo creen?- preguntó casual, casi como si los conociera de años._

 _El chico sentado en el piso pensó que era un idiota por hablar tranquilamente en aquella situación._

 _-¿Y tú quién demonios eres?- cuestionó el líder, el ojirubí sonrió y rasco debajo de su nariz._

 _-Quien soy no importa mucho, lo que sí importa es lo que le van a hacer a ese pobre chico- dijo señalándolo, Choromatsu por un momento lo vio cómo un ángel que fue enviado a salvarlo -Solo mírenlo, es obvio que se orinara en cualquier momento del miedo._

 _El pelinegro se levantó molesto del piso, ¿Quién se creía ese idiota? ¿Iba a ayudarlo si o no?_

 _-¿Qué rayos pasa conti…?- iba a reclamar pero el recién llegado lo interrumpió._

 _-¿Qué tal si se olvidan de este tonto y lo dejan seguir con su camino? Sin rencores- sonrió intentando convencerlos pero no dio resultado ya que se acercaron amenazantes a él._

 _-Tengo una idea mejor, ¿Qué tal si te golpeamos a ti también? Después de todo si te metes en asuntos que no te importan debe ser porque estas ansioso por ser participe- dijo el líder para después intentar darle un golpe, el joven lo esquivó a tiempo y aprovechando la cercanía lo golpeó en el rostro._

 _-¡Maldito mocoso!-gritó otro de los hombres, que furioso se acercó a él pero lo pateó en el abdomen ganando así tiempo para escapar._

 _-¡Vamos!- el chico de ojos rojos tomó de la mano al ojiverde, que solo había estado observando hasta ahora._

 _Hubieran escapado rápidamente pero no contaban con que aún quedaba un tercer individuo, quien jaló de su abrigo al menor logrando deshacer el agarre de manos._

 _-No escaparan tan fácilmente- sonrió el sujeto._

 _Choromatsu intentaba zafarse pero lo tenía muy bien sujeto, así que con fuerza golpeó la cara de su captor con la parte trasera de su cabeza. Lo soltó de inmediato, había sentido como algo se rompía en el impacto, seguramente la nariz de ese tipo._

 _Aprovechando que los tres estaban fuera de combate cogió la mano de su, en cierta forma, salvador y corrió lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas y el peso extra que llevaba arrastrando de la mano._

 _No dejo de correr hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente y llegaron a un sitio transitado por más gente._

 _Respiraba con dificultad por el ejercicio recién hecho y la fría temperatura del invierno. Estaba tan concentrado en regular su respiración que se olvidó del otro chico._

 _-Hey, ¿acaso te gusto?- Choromatsu lo miró confundido -porque me tienes tomado de la mano desde hace horas- dijo burlón._

 _El menor al darse cuenta que aún lo tenía sujeto se soltó de inmediato, de pronto el frío había desaparecido, su cara y espalda se sentían demasiado calientes._

 _-¡Lo siento!_

 _Dirigió su mirada al piso, no se dignaba en ver a la cara al otro, sentía demasiada vergüenza._

 _-Me pregunto cómo alguien como tú puede terminar en una situación como aquella- decía mirando el cielo, cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, Choromatsu iba a abrir la boca para explicarle pero la voz del otro lo detuvo-, quizás porque eres un idiota._

 _Lo miró sonriente, el joven de ojos verdes frunció el ceño y lo golpeó con su mochila, poco le importaba que recién lo conocía._

 _-Tu…tu… ¡idiota!_

 _Continuaba golpeándolo pero el pelinegro detuvo el ataque tomándolo nuevamente de sus manos, sorprendiendo así al otro .Los orbes rojos estaban fijos en los verdes, tan concentrados en examinarlos que pareciera que solo estaban ellos dos en la calle. Choromatsu se sonrojó y empezó a temblar con nerviosismo cuando el otro se le acerco lentamente, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió algo suave rodear su cuello, abrió los ojos y vio como el chico le acomodaba su bufanda._

 _-Debes de tener frio, tus orejas están muy rojas- explicó mientras terminaba de ponerle su bufanda, luego se alejó y rasco debajo de su nariz a la vez que sonreía._

 _De pronto el corazón de Choromatsu se aceleró, asustándolo por la posibilidad de ser escuchado._

 _-G-Gracias- desvió la mirada con el ceño levemente fruncido._

 _-No hay de que, solo no se te olvide devolverla, ¿eh?- guiñó un ojo._

 _Siguieron caminando juntos hasta que se dieron cuenta que vivían en el mismo edificio._

 _ **Fin flashback**_

Y fue así que parte de su rutina diaria comenzó con la promesa de devolverle la bufanda a su vecino, luego continuó con cualquier excusa para ser capaz de verlo.

Suspiró cansado. Aun recordaba lo cálidas que eran las manos de Osomatsu a pesar de la fría temperatura. Recordaba cada detalle de esa noche.

Negó con la cabeza, debía de poner un fin a esto, ya fuera uno bueno o uno malo, ¿pero cómo?

Una opción era cambiar de residencia pero no quería ya que estaba cerca del trabajo y el alquiler era barato, por nada se iría de ahí.

Otra opción era ignorar a su vecino, hacer de cuenta que nunca lo conoció pero Osomatsu era una persona que absolutamente nadie puede ignorar y cuando decía nadie era NADIE.

Odiaba a Osomatsu por haberlo enamorado y no darse cuenta de ello.

La única solución a su problema sería decirle lo que sentía pero no lo haría, era no, y punto.

Si lo hacía no podría vivir en el mismo edificio que el chico de ojos rojos, ahí si no le quedaría de otra más que mudarse y, tal vez, cambiar de identidad porque moriría de vergüenza y sería demasiado incómodo seguir ahí en el caso de que su vecino lo rechazara.

Resoplo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando la, aunque muy pequeña, posibilidad de ser correspondido cruzó su mente, de pronto ya se estaba imaginando todo lo que harían juntos: paseos, tardes en el pachinko, incluso, por muy ridículo que se escuchara, una boda.

No se habría percatado de su expresión boba hasta que vio su reflejo en el espejo que tenía por ahí, sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos tontos pensamientos. Tenía que recordar que la clave está en no ilusionarse si no quería sufrir tanto con su rechazo.

Se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza, sus ojos no miraban algo en específico. Debía de decidirse ya, no podía seguir realizando esa rutina durante más tiempo por su propio bien y su ego.

Chasqueó su lengua. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, seguía reprendiéndose así mismo hasta que una voz proveniente del pasillo llamó su atención.

-Que molesto- esa voz era de Osomatsu.

Choromatsu rápidamente pegó su oído a la puerta, ¿no se suponía que se había ido? Intentó escuchar lo que decía pegando su oreja a la puerta pero no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, después de unos segundos dejó de escuchar su voz.

-Eso significa que ya volvió- susurró, se sentó en forma de loto y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, si planeaba declararse este era el momento perfecto. Se levantó con determinación con la idea de que pasaría lo que tenía que pasar.

Salió de su departamento para dirigirse al de Osomatsu, con pasos firmes subió al siguiente piso y buscó con la mirada el departamento 40B, cuando lo localizó se encaminó a él pero conforme se acercaba sus pasos se volvían más inseguros y lentos. Se posicionó frente a la puerta y levantó el brazo con la intención de tocar pero de pronto sintió que su determinación de hace unos segundos lo abandonó. Empezó a temblar ligeramente, parecía que su cuerpo estaba sudando a cascadas, su cuerpo estaba rígido, como si ya no le respondiera.

Quizás era una señal de que aun podía retractarse e irse, consideraba hacerlo hasta que la voz del chico de polerón rojo se escuchó en el interior sobresaltándolo.

El susto había ayudado a que su cuerpo por fin reaccionara, ya se sentía capaz de moverse, era su oportunidad para tocar la puerta y lo hizo.

-Bien- sonrió a la vez que alzaba un puño orgulloso, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que le abriera la puerta.

Espero un par de segundos, en los cuales se acomodó su ropa e intentó peinar rápido su cabello, al escuchar que abrían se paró firme y miró ansioso la puerta.

Sonrió esperando a que fuera Osomatsu quien le abriera pero su sonrisa se fue cuando la persona que abrió se asomó.

Era una chica.

Cabello castaño, se veía muy femenina y adorable por su atuendo y ojos rosas.

-¿Necesita algo?- cuestionó ella al verlo.

Choromatsu se quedó sin habla, sus pocas esperanzas se desvanecieron, Osomatsu no solo era heterosexual sino que también tenía novia.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto en volver al cuarto?- una segunda voz femenina se hizo presente, junto a la chica que abrió la puerta se acercó otra, castaña con coletas.

Choromatsu palideció en aquel momento, sentía que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo y como si su corazón fuera estrujado cruelmente. ¡Osomatsu no tenía una novia sino dos!

Abrió la boca pero nada salía de ella, las féminas lo veían confundidas.

-¿Necesita algo?- preguntó insistente la primera castaña.

-Y-Yo…m-me…- tartamudeó, no sabía ni siquiera que decir, solo quería irse de ahí. Apenas iba a dar media vuelta cuando la joven lo detuvo.

-¿Buscabas a Osomatsu-niisan?- preguntó ella.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que pudo musitar el chico.

La segunda chica bufó.

-Llama ya al idiota de tu hermano y sigamos viendo la película- dijo molesta.

-Tú regresa al cuarto Totoko, te alcanzó luego.

La tal Totoko regresó por donde vino murmurando cosas, si no fuera porqué a él le gustaba Osomatsu tal vez le parecería linda.

-¿Y bien? ¿Buscabas a mi hermano?- le preguntó sonriendo.

Un enorme alivio llegó al cuerpo del ojiverde, si ella era hermana de Osomatsu no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, por Totoko no se preocupaba, se notaba que ella no soportaba al chico de ojos rojos. Eso significaba que aún tenía una oportunidad.

-¡Sí!- se apresuró en contestar sonriendo con entusiasmo sin ser consciente de ello.

La de cabello marrón volteó a su izquierda.

-¡Osomatsu-niisan, te busca un chico!- gritó.

Choromatsu se removió nervioso pero no huiría, había ido hasta ahí con un propósito y lo cumpliría. Su corazón se aceleró cuando la voz lejana el pelinegro se escuchó, fueron interminables segundos en los cuales se percató de que había ido hasta ahí sin pensarlo, eso era raro en él.

Los nervios se apoderaron de él .Normalmente planeaba todo lo que hacía pero esta vez actuó sin pensar, no planificó absolutamente nada, no tenía pensado que le diría exactamente a su vecino ni que haría en el hipotético caso de que lo aceptara o que excusa usaría para irse rápidamente si lo rechazaba.

Fue espontaneo y ahora solo le quedaba suplicar que todo saliera bien.

-Tierra a Choromatsu- le pasó una mano frente a la cara, a lo cual el otro parpadeó.

-Lo siento, estaba un poco distraído- se excusó nervioso.

El de rojo suspiró.

-Deberías de dejar de pensar en Reika.

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que es Nyan-chan!- soltó molesto.

-Lo sé, solo me gusta molestarte~

Choromatsu entrecerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño, el mayor siempre decía o hacía cosas para molestarlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Suspiró, debía de concentrarse, no había ido ahí a discutir sino a otra cosa. Se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a hablar.

-Osomatsu-kun, vengo a decirte algo importante- dijo serio, le sorprendía la facilidad con la que empezó a hablar, ahora solo le quedaba proseguir.

Al parecer Osomatsu se percató de lo serio del asunto ya que cerró la puerta para que ninguna de las féminas dentro de su departamento los interrumpiera. Ahora ambos estaban solos en aquel pasillo, uno frente al otro.

Choromatsu sintió que la garganta se le secaba, los nervios eran evidentes en él, se pasó la lengua por sus labios rápidamente.

-Verás, te conozco desde hace tiempo y la verdad es que…- no se creía capaz de mantener su mirada sobre la de Osomatsu, así que cerró los ojos y sus puños fuertemente, agachó su cabeza, tomó aire y gritó-¡Me gustas Osomatsu-kun!

Listo, lo había dicho ya, el problema es que ahora no se atrevía a levantar la mirada en dirección al otro. Abrió los ojos y mantuvo su vista fija en el piso, la extraña sensación de dolor y cosquillas en su estómago no lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse. La adrenalina causada por haberse declarado mantenía su corazón palpitando rápidamente. Reunió el valor que le quedaba y poco a poco levantó la mirada, encontrándose con algo sorprendente.

Osomatsu sonreía ampliamente y estaba ligeramente sonrojado, casi parecía haber brillitos a su alrededor.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- cuestionó aun sin borrar su sonrisa.

-No voy a repetirlo- Choromatsu frunció el ceño y apartó su mirada, ni loco iba a volver a decirlo, era demasiado vergonzoso.-Espera un momento, ¿eso significa que tu…?

La pregunta de Choromatsu quedo inconclusa debido a que el chico de irises rojos lo abrazó, lo apretó pero no tanto como para dejarlo sin aire, solo era un cálido abrazo.

-Me alegra que al fin uno de los dos lo dijera-dijo Osomatsu tranquilamente, tenía su barbilla recargada en el hombro del otro, que no podía estar aún más sonrojado por lo dicho.

El menor, con un poco de pena, correspondió el abrazo. Creía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

-¿Y porque no lo hiciste tú entonces?-preguntó curioso y con reproche.

-Porque…-se apartó un poco para ver al otro a los ojos-si lo hubiera hecho yo seguramente habrías huido o me cerrabas la puerta en la cara.- explicó sencillamente encogiéndose de hombros, Choromatsu hizo una mueca, tenía razón Osomatsu, conociéndose a sí mismo lo hubiera hecho.-Además ¿qué mejor que tú, con tu enorme ego, sea el que dé el primer paso?

El de verde apartó de un empujón al otro, lo dicho lo había molestado.

-Idiota.

-Pero soy tu idiota~

Y tenía razón o quizás ambos eran unos idiotas.

* * *

 **Fin~**

 **Desde hace tiempo que lo tenía escrito pero no lo podía subir porque no tenía computadora :')**

 **Este fic se me ocurrió un día que estaba en el trabajo y pusieron una canción, me dije: "tengo que escribir un fic basado en ella, ¿pero qué fandom?", luego decidí que sería OsoChoro porque acababa de ver el anime y está parejita en especial se ganó mi cariño porque me recuerda un poco al UsUk y al Style. De echo se me ocurrieron varios fics, uno será KaraTodo.**

 **Es mi primer fic del fandom, así que me disculpo si quedaron Oc´s.**

 **Hasta la próxima ;D**


End file.
